A Hanyou's Glory
by Lady Nanami
Summary: What is glory? Is it victory? Or is it honor? What does it take to get glory? And how do you get it if you're a hanyou? Please r&r!
1. Prelude: Sakura's Story

**Author's Note: Hope ya like! **

**Prelude #1: Sakura's Story**

It was the summer of 1997 and Sakura Okayasu was walking down the streets of Tokyo, Japan waiting for the arriving train to pass when she heard a high-pitched scream. A baby in its carriage rushed past her towards the tracks, with its mother falling behind in the chase. Panic and determination flooded her veins. She ran towards the carriage and soon was just a foot away. Sakura reached out for the baby, her hand was so close… and then she tripped. The train was nearing and the baby was almost at the tracks as Sakura scrambled to get up. She leapt towards the baby, in the nick of time, gently grabbed it, and pulled with all her might. The train zoomed by, crushing the carriage as Sakura cradled the baby girl in her arms.

"Oh thank you for rescuing my baby girl," wailed the mother when she caught up.

"You're welcome," Sakura said as she handed the baby back to her mother.

Skipping home, she noticed that the Old Cherry Tree's blooms were starting to transform into cherries. The tree was full of cherry blossoms and the beginnings of cherries. A crystal clear river flowed past the Old Cherry Tree creating a peaceful atmosphere. Sakura followed the drifting petals to the river, watching as they drifted down the stream. As she gazed at the water, the wind blew her hair in twists and curls. She turned around when she heard a noise from behind her.

"Meow"

Her cat, Diana, looked up at her for a moment… before leaping onto her. Sakura lost her balance and fell back into the river with Diana clinging to her. Darkness surrounded them as they descended to the bottom of the river. They could see all kinds of fish and underwater life around them. Sakura pushed up from the river bottom, and started to swim to the surface. She came up gasping for air.

She swam to the riverbank, and collapsed on shore. She coughed and picked up Diana to see if she was alright. The little cat was soaked and shivering, but did not seem to have inhaled water.

"_Where are we?"_ Sakura thought aloud as she looked around. To the north was a great forest, to the east she saw little ribbons of smoke rising from a small village. To the west and south there was the sparkling ocean. Feeling ill at ease, she made her way towards the village. The village huts were small sturdy buildings and clustered together.

Sakura noticed a girl looking at her. Her hair was brown, she looked to be about the same age as Sakura, and she seemed curious. Just as Sakura decided that it was better to leave the village, the girl began to approach her.

"_Maybe this isn't a good idea"_ thought Sakura.

"Who are you? And what is your purpose here?" the girl asked.

"My name is Sakura. Who are you?"

The moment she spoke an eerie wind blew through the village and her side began to glow and pulse.

"What is happening to you? What is your purpose here?!?" The girl shrieked as she pointed to Sakura's side.

"Give me the jewel!" the wind howled.

"There is a voice carried by the wind. Listen!" Sakura shouted as she held her side. A woman's head appeared in the sky. She was beautiful, yet her eyes glowed red.

"Give me the Dragon's Tear!" the head bellowed at Sakura. The girl standing by Sakura looked back at Sakura in shock.

"You have the Dragon's Tear!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?! Dragon's what?!" Sakura asked. She looked up at the woman's head. "What jewel are you talking about?"

"The Dragon's Tear, give it to me!" The woman bellowed at Sakura.

"You're just a floating head, why would you want a jewel anyways, there's no where you can put it."

The head laughed, the sound of it made Sakura and the girl shudder. Slowly the woman's body began to appear. Diana arched her back in fright. She had the torso of a woman, only there were six arms instead of two. And her lower half was that of a giant rattlesnake. The wind died down as the serpent woman landed on the ground.

"Okay, maybe you can," whispered Sakura

"Now give me the jewel, or I will take it with your life." Now Sakura could hear a hiss and a rattle as she listened to the woman's threat. The glow in Sakura's side became brighter and the pulse became more of a painful throbbing as the monster slithered towards Sakura. A bright red beam aimed at the creature's head shot out of Sakura's side. The serpent woman tried to dodge the beam, but she could only scream as the beam struck and dematerialized her. Her scream echoed off the huts, until it too disappeared.

"The Dragon's Tear," the girl breathed. A small red jewel lay on the ground next to Diana. Diana pawed at the globe. Sakura picked up the jewel and it glowed in her hand. She looked up and stepped back at the number of villagers surrounding the clearing.

"Why was that monster after this," she asked.

"It is said that the Dragon's Tear can cause mass destruction, peace, bring someone or some_thing_ back to life, or," the girl shuddered, "increase the power of a demon. You must protect the jewel, and make sure no demon steals it. I am Momo and I will help you."

"_At least now I have a friend here,"_ Sakura looked at her and smiled. "Thanks Momo."

"Come with me, you and your cat may stay in my hut." She smiled back at Sakura.

"Thank you." Sakura said as she followed Momo and the crowd dispersed.

For three days Sakura stayed with the villagers. On the first day, she met all the villagers, and took a bath in nearby hot springs. During the second day, she was able to learn more about the Dragon's Tear and she was taught how to use a bow and arrow. She explored the forest with Momo and Diana on the third day. The forest was full of animals and beautiful waterfalls that hid enormous caverns. But on the fourth day, something terrible happened. A demon, Lady Kikyo, came to village.

As she approached, the villagers scrambled to arm themselves. Some women were sent to gather and guard the children. A protective line was formed in the central clearing by the time the demon entered the village. Momo and Sakura stood at the front.

Lady Kikyo smiled an evil grin when she saw the Dragon's Tear hanging from a chain around Sakura's neck.

"Give me the jewel and I shall spare you and the villagers." Lady Kikyo said looking Sakura in the eye.

"Never!" Sakura cried out as she shot an arrow at Kikyo. The arrow was aimed at Kikyo's heart, and it looked like it would hit, but at the last moment Kikyo caught it between her fingers. Sakura's eyes narrowed._"I should have known,"_ she thought.

"I cannot see why you wish to keep it, so I shall leave you for now, but I will be back," Kikyo sighed. She turned around and vanished.

That night Sakura asked Momo why Lady Kikyo wanted the jewel, she seemed powerful enough.

"Lady Kikyo controls only the wind, she wants to control all the elements," Momo replied as she added wood to the fire.

"Oh," came Sakura's reply.

Meanwhile at Lady Kikyo's lair, Kikyo was gazing into a crystal ball. _"How do I get the crystal?"_ she thought. A deep blue cloud formed and parted to show Sakura sleeping with the jewel around her neck. "Perfect!" cried Kikyo, "It may be a bit low for me, but I'd have the jewel." She snickered evilly.

That night when all the villagers were asleep, Kikyo stole into Sakura's room. She crept across the room to Sakura's mat. She reached out, and slowly lifted the jewel. Only to release it, when greeted with an electric shock. Sakura rolled to her side, so that she faced the wall. Using the night wind to help her float in the air, Kikyo walked on air towards Sakura until she was at the wall. She reached down to get the jewel when another electric beam shot out of the jewel towards her.

Kikyo flew out of the way, but the beam followed her.

"_Oh no,"_ she thought as she flew out the hut, and away as fast as she could.

The chase went on and on for hours, until a scream of agony could be heard throughout the village. The scream was so loud that all the birds in the forest were startled into flight, and everyone in the village woke up. All of the villagers peered out of their huts and were welcomed with the sight of a very ragged looking Kikyo walking towards them.

Her hair was sticking out pin straight in every direction. Her clothes looked as if she had just walked through fire and her mouth was set in a grim line. Upon seeing this Sakura and Momo burst out laughing.

"You.." Kikyo said narrowing her eyes at Sakura, "You're going down."

"Really, I'm skilled at the bow and arrow, and I've a black belt in karate," Sakura replied confidently. _"Not!! I only got a brown belt,"_ she mentally screamed.

"Then I hope you won't mind a fight," Kikyo replied as she got into a karate stance.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't," Sakura said as she too moved into a fighting stance.

A great karate battle took place. At times Kikyo seemed to be winning, at other times, it would seem as if Sakura would win. In an act of desperation Kikyo used the wind to her advantage, by sending wind spheres to knock Sakura off her feet, only to have them blocked by energy beams shooting from the Dragon's Tear. Exhausted, Sakura collapsed on the ground, and Kikyo seized the opportunity to strike.

She gathered all her strength to make a huge wind sphere to finish off Sakura. As she did all the flying energy beams combined to form a gigantic red energy ball. It flew towards Kikyo, knocked the wind sphere off its path and dematerialized Kikyo.

The whole entire village cheered and clapped for Sakura. Momo held her in a tight embrace and patted her on the back. Diana twined herself around Sakura's legs.

"Momo, I think it's time I went home."

"Wait, we have something for you, you have given us great joy these past couple of days," She beckoned a boy, and took something from his hand. Momo smiled as she handed Sakura the gift.

It was a dragon clasp, designed perfectly to hold the Dragon's Tear. The chain was made of strong iron, and yet it was light and flexible.

"Thank you, I'll never forget your kindness." Sakura bowed her head over the gift.

Everyone followed Sakura to the river. She scooped Diana into her arms and turned around to face the villagers.

"Goodbye, I'll come back," she cried before she leapt into the watery depths.

The familiar darkness surrounded her and she swam to the bottom and back to the surface. Sakura walked out of the river and saw the lights of Tokyo shining and her house in the distance. She looked back at the river.

"Until next time." She looked at her cat, "Come on Diana, let's get you dry."

And they ran all the way home to tell of their adventure.

Like? I try to write another chp. soon!

Irina


	2. Prelude: Kagome's Story

**Prelude #2: Kagome's Story**

It was the summer of 1997…wait a second you already know her story! Why do I have to write it down?!

Anyways just gotta keep you pondering how Kagome and Sakura meet and how the jewels are related. Muhahahahahahaha cough starts choking hahahahahahahahahaha I survived! Yay!

Please tell me if you like Sakura!

Okay now click the button and read the next chapter…..


	3. Chp 3: Introductions

**Introductions**

In The Feudal Era

Kagome's POV

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kirara and I were eating lunch by a river. As usual Inuyasha was chowing down on his precious ramen, while the rest of us quietly ate. All of a sudden something incredible happened…

Sakura's POV

I was sitting by the river letting silent tears caress my face. I couldn't bear the thought of being alone in this world. It had all happened so fast.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hurry up Sakura it's your first day at your new school!" Mom yelled._

"_Coming!" I yelled back as I grabbed my backpack._

_We got into the car and everything went wrong. A car swerved, ran a red light, and headed uncontrollably towards us. The next thing I knew the car had been flipped over and Mom was unconscious._

_**End of Flashback**_

Diana crept up to me and rested her head on my knee. As I stroked her, tears spilled faster as I remembered more.

_**Flashback #2**_

_Mom had been in surgery for over an hour and so far it didn't seem like she would survive._

"_Ms. Okayasu." a doctor called._

"_Yes?" I replied as I looked up._

_A disappointed, almost sorrowful, look was on his face. I knew I wouldn't be receiving good news._

"_I am sorry to say that your mother has passed away."_

"_No!" I screamed though I knew it was true._

_I ran out of the hospital until I reached the Old Cherry Tree._

_**End of Flashback #2**_

Now I was left alone at a new school.

"How could you both die on me?" I whispered. Dad had died last winter from a severe case of flu and now Mom had died in a car crash.

"I need to see Momo" I cried.

Gently moving Diana aside, I jumped into the river. The darkness surrounded me and once at the bottom, I swam to the surface. As usual I came up gasping for air.

I swam to an unfamiliar bank. Surrounding the river was nothing but forest, no village or ocean was there. In the distance I saw six very colorful bumps, one red, one green and yellow, one deep purple, one magenta, pink, and green, one blue, and one cream colored.

A red beam of light came from the Dragon's Tear, pointing to the six colorful bumps.

"_Well that's weird"_ I thought.

Deciding to follow the beam, I got up and started walking to the bumps, and the bumps _moved._

"Gah! The bumps moved" I screamed.

Inuyasha's POV

I heard someone scream in the distance. Looking around I saw only a green/white bump.

"_Oh well"_

Kagome's POV

A purple beam came from the Shikon shards beside me.

"That's never happened" I said.

"What?" Sango asked.

"The shards. A beam is coming from them."

The beam was pointing in the distance to what looked like a green/white bump.

"Let's follow it" I said as I got up. I walked slowly to the "bump" and the "bump" walked slowly to me. A red beam was coming from the "bump" and it met with the shard's beam. As I got closer I saw that the "bump" was a girl around my age with black hair and blue eyes. But the thing that shocked me about this girl was that she was wearing the same uniform as I was.

Sakura's POV

The green and yellow bump started to come to me. (AN: The yellow is Kagome's backpack.) A purple beam came from it and joined with the Dragon's Tear's. As the bump and I got closer, I saw that it was actually a girl my age with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. But what shocked me about this girl was that she was wearing the same uniform as I was. (AN: Sound familiar?) She was being followed by the other five bumps that soon came into view. The red "bump" was a guy with long silver hair, amber eyes, and DOG EARS?! The deep purple "bump" was a guy with short, black hair, blue eyes, and by the looks of him; a lecherous monk. The magenta, pink, and green "bump" was a girl also around my age with black hair, brown eyes, and a HUGE boomerang. The blue "bump" was a kid with reddish brown hair (AN:?), brown eyes, and a bushy FOX TAIL?! Lastly, the cream colored "bump" was a cute cat demon.

"_Creepy!" _I thought.

At last we reached each other. They all looked as confused as I did…with the exception that I was still damp.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Kagome and this is Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara." one girl said pointing to everyone as she said it.

"Who are you?" she then asked.

"My name is Sakura Okayasu." I answered.

"The new girl?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"At my school the teacher said that you would be coming there."

"Oh! That school!" I exclaimed.

I glanced over at Inuyasha just to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me about his ears. They weren't.

"_I want to touch them. But I shouldn't. Oh well!" _I thought.

"Uh Kagome?"

"Yep"

"Can I touch his ears?"

Kagome's POV

I giggled "Why"

"Cause they're so kawaii!"

"OK. Hang on" I replied grinning evilly.

"Inuyasha" I called

He turned his head towards me.

"Sit" BOOM

"Now!" I cried

We both jumped onto him and started to rub his ears.

Inuyasha's POV

"Inuyasha" Kagome called

I turned my head towards her.

"Sit"

_Now what did I do?!_

Just when I was getting up Kagome and I'm guessing Sakura jumped onto me and started rubbing _**my **_ears.

_Damn beads._

To be honest I was enjoying the rub down but I was hurt by the uncalled for use of the word. So I gently got up careful not to let them drop and walked away.

Kagome's POV

"_I didn't mean to hurt him"_

"I'll be back soon. Sango, Miroku, Shippo talk to Sakura please." I called as I ran after Inuyasha.

Since he was walking, I caught up pretty soon.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry" I said.

He turned around to face me. Emotions flooded his eyes sadness, frustration, and was that…love? I ran to him and enveloped him in an embrace.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you Inuyasha. Please forgive me." I said as I buried my face in his cloak.

Inuyasha's POV

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you Inuyasha. Please forgive me." she said as she buried her face in my cloak.

_Do I love her? Of course I do._

"I love you too" I said.

She looked up at me and smiled.

AN: Fluffy! Likey?


	4. Chp 4: Conversations

AN: I love that ending.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Waah!

**Conversations and More Conversations**

Kagome's POV

"_But what about Kikyo?"_ my conscious screamed.

"_Uh. Good question."_ I thought.

My smile soon turned into a frown as I pondered.

"Then why do you go after Kikyo?" I said softly.

Inuyahsa froze. Sighing he answered "I go to Kikyo only because I want to see her soul rest in peace. I never meant to hurt you in the process."

"Oh" I said smiling once again.

Meanwhile… (Narrator's POV)

"Sooo…" Sango said.

"What do you do?" Sakura said finishing the sentence.

"I'm a demon slayer and he's a (cough)lecher(cough) monk." she replied innocently with a smile as she pointed to Miroku.

Returning the smile, Sakura said "I'm training to become a priestess."

"Really? So is Lady Kagome." Miroku stated.

A noise came from the forest and Kagome and Inuyasha emerged.

"So what have I missed?" Kagome asked.

"Sakura's a priestess-in-training." said Shippo.

"Cool!"

"Yep."

"So how did you get here?"

"Well I kinda fell into a river."

"A river?"

"Yeah."

"I fell into an old well"

"Wow, at least you didn't have to swim"

"So did you have any pets?"

"Yes I do. One gray cat named Diana."

"Me too. I have a cat named Buyo."

"And we have a cat demon friend."

"Sweeet"

"Have you come across any unfriendly demons?"

"Definitely, there was a serpent woman and a wind demon. What was her name? Ki..Kik.."

"Kagura?"

"No"

"Kik..Kikyo! Lady Kikyo!"

"KIKYO?!" everyone (except Sakura & Kirara) cried.

"Yeah but I killed both of them."

"Does she look anything like Kagome?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Nope"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay then, so why were the jewels attracted to each other?" Kagome asked curiously.

"There is a legend about the Dragon's Tear and the Shikon Jewel." Miroku said.

"Go on.." everyone encouraged.

"The legend says that Midoriko had a twin sister, Kumiko, with spiritual powers that matched her own. During the war, a dragon fell in love with Kumiko and when his clan found out, they devised a plan. Calling all the demons together, they formed a monster quite similar to the one that killed Midoriko herself. In the dead of the night, they killed Kumiko, who with the last of her strength purified them. When the dragon was informed of her death, his tears and sorrow plagued the earth.. One of his tears landed on her heart, which produced a red gleam. The gleam combined with the tear to form a jewel that disappeared into the body. It has been told ever since that the Dragon's Tear and the Shikon jewels are twins… is anyone following"

The reply was a mixture of "huh?s, "yeah"s, and a "what?."

Miroku sighed "My conclusion is that Sakura is the reincarnation of Kumiko, But this could only be so if the Dragon's tear was inside of Sakura. Was it?"

"It was" replied Sakura.

A rustle was heard.

"I sense jewel shards. A lot of them." Kagome said as she sprang to her feet.

"Serpent demon." Inuyasha confirmed.

As if on cue, the demon slithered out revealing six shards were embedded in its head. It sprang at Inuyasha who quickly killed it with the Tetsusaiga. Another serpent demon slithered out, and another, and another, each carried six Shikon shards. One leapt at Miroku and Sango, one attacked Sakura and Inuyasha, while the last went after Kagome. Two of the demons were instantaneously killed by Miroku's wind tunnel. The last demon's fangs poisoned Kagome the instant before it died at the hands (AN: Should I say claws?) of Inuyasha.

The poison began to take effect as the group collected the shards. It invaded Kagome's veins and tissue causing her to slump onto the ground. She was followed soon after by Sakura, since they were connected by the jewels. They both fell unconscious as the poison infected them.

"Kagome! Sakura!" Shippo yelled when they fell from the world of consciousness.

Sango examined them and found the wounds on Kagome's body.

"Kagome's been poisoned. Sakura is only unconscious because of the bond between the jewels." she concluded.

Inuyasha leapt into action. Cutting himself, he let his blood fall into Kagome's mouth.

"My blood should clean the poison from her body." He said simply when the others looked at him in bewilderment.

Soon darkness overcame light and the gang made camp. Unbeknownst to them, Sakura and Kagome were beginning to change…


	5. Chp 5: Follow Da Nose

**Author's Note:** Yay! My record five chapters!

**Chp. 5: Follow Da Nose**

(Sakura's POV)

I woke up feeling queasy. In the distance, I could hear a leaf rustle.

_Wait a moment. A leaf rustle?! _

My nose started to itch as I looked around me. I could see the sleeping forms of Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome.

_Something smells good._ I thought as I scratched my nose.

"Ouch! I pricked myself!"

Kagome's POV

I woke up at the sound of a cry. Getting up I saw that only Sakura was awake. She looked at me as I stared at her. Both of our mouths dropped. In the dim light I could see two black doggie ears perched on top of her head, fangs, and claws. Sakura had become a hanyou.

Narrator's POV

Sakura and Kagome looked in awe at their newly acquired features. All of a sudden, they screamed bloody murder. Their screams would put a **banshee** to shame. The gang woke up as the screams of shock turned to screams of delight as the two new hanyous rubbed their ears and danced. They twirled around and around until they fell to the ground.

"Kagome? Sakura?"

Kagome and Sakura turned to face the gang.

"Yep?"

"What happened to you!!!!!!!? Oh Kami!!!! Inuyasha what did you do!?!"

"Calm down!" Kagome scolded, "Now, Inuyasha, what did you do?"

"You were poisoned and would have died if I didn't transfer some of my blood into you. That explains why you are a hanyou. As for Sakura, I guess it's because of the connection between the jewels." he explained.

_Gross!! _thought Sakura.

"Please tell me I didn't drink any blood." she pleaded.

"Nope. Only Kagome."

_Whew_

"Ok then. I smell something wonderful. What is it?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, but I smell something good also. Let's sniff it out." Sakura replied.

"OK!"

Sticking their noses in the air, they followed the scents. Sakura was heading north while Kagome headed towards Inuyasha.

"Found it! Or should I say him?" Kagome cried as she smelled Inuyasha's neck.

"Nope not him" Sakura said as she sniffed Inuyasha. A moment later she was sniffing the air again.

Inuyasha smiled for he too smelled an enticing scent, and at the moment she was sniffing his neck. There was only one thing that it could mean, they were mates.

"Kagome?"

"Yep?"

"You smell good."

"So do you."

"(deep breath) Kagome there's only one sensible explanation for this…"

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"We're mates."

Kagome smiled "Oh wow, I'd love to be your mate."

Inuyasha grinned back.

Shippo followed Sakura as she sniffed the air. He tried to help, but soon realized that only Sakura could smell the mysterious scent. Unknown to them the source of the scent was also trying to find them.

Meanwhile One Forest Away…

A breeze encircled Sesshomaru bringing with it an intoxicating scent.

"So my mate has finally shown herself to me" he said softly.

And in the next moment he was gone. (AN: Unfortunately Rin is not in this story. Sesshomaru would be with her if she was.)

Back At the Camp

"He's coming closer!" exclaimed Sakura.

She started to run towards the scent and would have met Sesshomaru if Sango hadn't held her back.

"If he's coming closer don't you think he could sniff you out?" she asked.

"Oh. I never thought of that." Sakura replied as she sat down.

Inuyasha rose from the ground and started to smell the air. His nose wrinkled as he identified the approaching demon.

"Sesshomaru." he said.

"Who?" inquired Sakura.

"Inuyasha's elder brother, Lord of the Western Lands." Miroku answered.

"Ah. Good or…" Sakura was cut off by a rustle in the wind, "He's here." she breathed.

Sesshomaru strolled into view and started towards Sakura. Breathing in her scent, he said "So I have finally found you."

Sakura squealed with delight as she recognized his scent.

"It's about time"

Jaws dropped the two embraced each other. _Who would have known? _was one of the many thoughts that went through their heads.

"Um Sakura?"

Sakura turned her head so that she could look at Shippo.

"Yeah?"

"Are you still going to stay with us?"

Beaming, she answered "If it's alright with Sesshomaru I will."

All heads turned to Sesshomaru.

"If it pleases Sakura then it is alright with me."

Cheering, everyone embraced each other and started to dance. Kagome and Sakura finally coaxed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru into talking to each other and dancing with them. Swirling, twirling, and whirling around to only the sound of nature, they danced until midnight.

A "good night" kiss was given between each couple. Much to everyone's surprise, Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku and gave him a kiss. (AN: OoO)

"Wow…" Kagome said in awe.

"I guess everyone is in a couple now…except Shippo and Kirara. Shippo's too young and Kirara…well…I don't know." Sakura stated.

At once Kirara was the center of attention. A rustle in the nearby bushes was heard. As soon as she heard it, Kirara winked at everyone, purred, and leapt into the bushes. After a few minutes, she emerged. Following her was another two-tailed cat demon; only his tails were black tipped instead of black striped.

"So she _is_ in a couple" Sango said before giggling.

"Waahh! I'm all alone now!" whined Shippo.

At this, everyone started to crack up…that is…except for Sesshomaru who offered a _tiny_ smile.

"I wonder what his name is" Sakura said.

"Me too." agreed Kagome.

"Shall we guess? He can shake his head yes or no." suggested Sango.

"Excellent idea." Miroku said.

"Hmmm"

"Asako?"

(Head Shake no)

"Pai?"

(Head Shake no again)

"Kish?"

(Another Head Shake no)

"Seiji?"

(And Another Head Shake no)

"Ryou?"

(And…come on guess it…Another Head Shake no)

"Kyo?"

(And a Head Shake no that seemed to say "Oh Kami." Plus, a sweatdrop from Kirara)

"Oh! How about Shintaro?"

(Two violent Head Shakes yes) (AN: I could've gone on forever but, I decided to be nice.)

"Shintaro and Kirara. I like the sound of it." said Inuyasha.

"Me too."

(Yawns from about 7 of them)

"I'm tired"

"Me too."

"Night everybody!" said Kagome as she slid into her sleeping bag.

Everyone situated themselves comfortably to sleep/rest.

Kirara and Shintaro curled next to each other making them resemble a Yin and Yang symbol. While Shippo was tucked in between Kagome, Sango, and Sakura, Miroku was on the other side of Sango. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha found trees that fit their liking and perched as lookouts, occasionally watching their beloveds sleep peacefully. All was well as the full moon hung in the starry sky, shining on those on Earth.


End file.
